


Updated Maps

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: They were not their fathers, but...





	Updated Maps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).

Robin had already updated his map and was working on a few notes when Chrom let himself into their room. The inn was just barely big enough for their small party, but it was there. The town was there, and Chrom... 

Something about Chrom's expression suggested that, unfortunately, _he_ wasn't. This wasn't the first time that Robin had seen that look, either. He knew it, in multiple ways. He'd seen it in the past, and he'd seen it since Chrom had hauled him back into his life, quite literally. 

"What happened?" Robin questioned carefully. Notes could wait. They were mostly on the town's resources and structure, new buildings, leadership, demographics... Entirely all things that would be there in the morning. 

"Nothing, really," Chrom replied. He was a terrible liar at times like this, though Robin wasn't going to press too hard if Chrom really didn't want to talk about it. He had a few guesses, after all. "I was thoroughly out-drank, not that I was entirely trying." 

Certainly, that wasn't anything. Flavia had made a game of drinking the lot of them under the table and she was damned good at it. 

Chrom sighed as he tugged off his boots and half-flopped sideways across the bed. Robin capped his ink, waiting, as Chrom stared upwards at the rough-cut beams of the ceiling. 

"One of the elders said I looked like my father," Chrom finally said. "It wasn't really meant in a bad way, and he'd emptied several mugs, but..." 

Robin nodded. He wasn't sure he could ever completely understand how Chrom felt, yet he was also sure he understood far too well. They were not their fathers, but... 

There was always a little 'but...' in there, making it all complicated. 

"...it still stung, after all these years," Chrom continued. "It's probably the only comparison that could be made-- I hope it is, and I can't help what I look like..." 

"Then you'll just have to keep reminding everybody that it _is_ the only comparison that can be made," Robin replied. He got to his feet and pushed the chair under the small desk he'd spread his things on. "You've done so much, so far. Visiting all these small towns and letting them know you're _their_ Exalt..." 

"I know." 

Robin pulled off his own boots before joining Chrom on the bed. The ceiling wasn't really that interesting; he'd already looked at it, as well as the rest of the room. But it gave him a chance to be close and take Chrom's hand and remind him that he was never alone and that somebody would be there with him every step of the way. 

No buts.


End file.
